


Through the Streets of Long Gone Dreams

by Rivulet027



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Bucky’s having trouble sleeping until Lucky decides to adopt him. Now Bucky isn’t sure if he’s sleeping better because of a dog or the archer that comes with the dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. The title is from a line from the song: Dogsong by Be Good Tanyas. You can find the lyrics [here](http://www.metrolyrics.com/dogsong-aka-sleep-dog-lullaby-lyrics-the-be-good-tanyas.html). I also own nothing to do with 1931 Duesenberg Model J Derham Tourster cars either, of which apparently there are only actually eight.
> 
> A/N: A huge thank you to [prompt_fills](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills) for the [cover art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10077437), dividers, and feedback on the rough draft/outline of this. A big thank you to midnightclarity for the beta. Any mistakes are my own.

It’s a whine that pulls Barnes out of his nightmare. He stills, trying to determine if he actually heard a whine or if it’d been part of the nightmare, but so different from the rest of the dream that it woke him up. He lets his body go lax, pretends he’s still asleep, when he hears the door push open. Another whine has him opening his eyes and wondering how a dog got into the tower. He stares down at the Labrador that’s hunkered near to the ground, but wiggling as it stares back up at him. Maybe he’s still dreaming? Wearily hoping this won’t turn into another nightmare he reaches out his hand and breathes a sigh of relief when the dog pushes up into his palm. 

“Hi,” he whispers as he scratches the dog behind its ears and then slides his hand around the collar. He runs his fingers over the tag. The dog whines again and licks his hand before nudging at the bed and laying a paw on his leg. He reaches for the lamp on the bedside table. The dog rubs his paw over Barnes’ leg again.

Barnes yawns after turning the light on. The dog lays both paws just on the edge of the bed with its head lying between as it stares up at him and makes a pleading noise. Barnes stares down at the dog as he shifts over and makes room, “Up?”

The dog wiggles in happiness. Barnes pets him, smile coming to his lips as the dog jumps into the bed, then flops down next to him. Barnes blinks at the purple arrow ID tag attached to the collar. He didn’t know Hawkeye had a dog, though to be fair he barely knows Hawkeye. Since Tony had insisted on him living here, touting the security of the tower, he’s mostly interacted with Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Tony. He’s met the other Avengers, but sporadically. Thor alternates between living at the tower, living with his girlfriend, and going home to Asgard. Bruce seems shy and they’ve rarely interacted. He usually sees Barton when the other man is spending time with Natasha, but the archer isn’t around much.

“Hi Lucky,” Barnes says as he reads the tag. The dog wags his tail before nudging at Barnes hands again. He pets and scratches the dog briefly surprised at how relax he feels despite the earlier nightmare. He reaches for the lamp again, one hand still petting Lucky as he turns it off. He falls asleep with a hand still in the dog’s fur.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Barnes wakes up to the sound of his name spoken softly, the door pushing open and his name said again. The footsteps are deliberate. Sam walks over to an end table on the other side of the room and turns it on at its lowest setting. He blinks at Sam as he realizes he’s still got a hand wrapped around Lucky.

“It’s dinner time, man,” Sam grins at him. “I’d let you keep sleeping, but then you’d be up all night.”

“I slept till dinner?”

“I told you a dog would help.”

Barnes gives him a skeptical look and Sam grin just gets wider. This is why he likes Sam, the other man doesn’t treat him with kid gloves. Steve is still hesitant around him, clearly missing the man he was, but trying not to be frustrated by his very slow recovery. Natasha watches him warily. She’s pleasant, clearly comfortable that he’s not going to hurt her, but that seems more confidence in her own abilities. He thinks he and Tony are working towards friendship. Tony started off careful with him. He’s heard the other man argue with Steve and tease Bruce, but there’s was this veneer of Tony trying to seem like he was comfortable when he wasn’t in all of Tony’s early interactions with him. They seem to have found a rhythm, but Barnes is sure he’s missing something. He wants to ask if he’s hurt Tony in the past, or hurt someone Tony’s close to, but he’s not sure he’d want the answer and he’s sure Tony wouldn’t appreciate him asking. Sam jokes with him, pushes him, and pokes at him. Sam is the one who takes him to his therapy appointments and then hangs out with him till he’s ready to go back to the tower. Sam is the one who makes him explore new things in the city that he shouldn’t have a childhood connection to. Sam is the one that’s been suggesting he get a therapy dog.

“Is that why you had Barton bring his dog?”

Sam puts his hands up and gives him an innocent face. Bucky attempts to glare, but Lucky licks him in the face and then he’s petting a dog and trying to keep away from a tongue aimed at his cheek. Sam laughs. “I really didn’t. Lucky’s not a therapy dog.”

Lucky gets him on the cheek, then bounds up to Sam and nudges his hand. Barnes sits up wiping at his face. “You expect me to believe that?”

Sam shrugs as he pets Lucky. “Clint’s trying to see if we can watch him for a bit. Kate can’t.”

“Who’s Kate?”

“A friend of his. They both take care of Lucky, but she’s out of town and he’s leaving tomorrow.”

“For?” Barnes pushes, even though he already knows it’s likely that Barton is still trying to find SHIELD agents that went missing when Hydra revealed themselves.

“He thinks he found someone.”

Barnes nods then points towards the bathroom. Sam nods, “If you’re not at dinner in a few minutes I’m coming back to turn all the lights on.”

“Are not,” Barnes grumbles.

“Yes, I will.”

“No,” Barnes teases back. “You’d just have JARVIS do it.”

“True,” Sam agrees as he and Lucky head towards the door.

“Sam?”

Sam stops and turns towards him.

“Can I watch him?” he asks hesitantly.

Sam’s look is somewhere between grin and sappiness. Barnes groans and covers his face. “Stop it!”

“You already know I think it’s a great idea.”

“Yes, but stop that face,” Barnes teases. “Or I’ll have to warn Steve you’re all sap and might try to do something ridiculous like marry him.”

Sam gives him an exaggerated grimace. “Not interested in that, I’d wind up related to you!”

He throws his pillow at Sam, but the other man’s already rounded the door. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Natasha falls into step with him in the hallway. He glances at her. She raises an eyebrow.

“What is it?” he asks with trepidation.

“I heard you’re stealing Clint’s dog.”

“I’m planning on offering to watch him while Clint is busy,” Barnes counters.

She stops and faces him. He stops, takes a step back to face her and crosses his arms.

“Don’t be dramatic,” she chides.

“I’m not.”

She makes a considering noise, before telling him, “Lucky and Clint are a package deal.”

“I thought he shared Lucky with someone named Kate.”

“Are you suggesting three people share a dog?” she bats back at him.

He feels himself relax, a little bit of teasing with a serious question is an easy way for him to be more at ease. He can feel the smile starting to tug at his lips. “That’s ridiculous.”

She crosses her arms, body language and facial expression matching him as she reminds, “People are ridiculous. Don’t get morose on me.”

“Have I been?” he asks with a sigh as he pushes his hair way from his face.

“You’re…”

“Don’t be Sam,” he cuts in as he realizes he doesn’t want the answer. She’s going to be honest, he can tell from her face. 

Natasha steps closer, eyes going wide in a faux concerned look. Her hand touches his arm gently as she tells him with mock empathy, “You have to be gentle with yourself. Recovery can be a long process.”

Barnes smiles slightly. “Sam’s the best, just don’t tell him I said that.”

Natasha nods her agreement before she pokes him in the rib. “Enough of this. Don’t steal Clint’s dog and escort me to dinner.”

She takes his arm. He shakes his head agreeing. She chides him for messing up his hair. When they gets to the dining room Steve is already helping himself to food while Tony and Sam are busy mock arguing about the value of Tony learning to cook vegetables. Steve, Bruce, and Sam had been trying to teach Tony how to cook. Barnes thinks it’s a form of team bonding and Tony seems to be enjoying himself, if the smile on his face is any indication. Bruce watching them all with a bemused expression. Lucky is curled up near Barton’s chair

He sits down at the table between Barton and Bruce. Natasha ends up dropping down at the head of the table, then declares herself to be in charge. Tony and Sam stop arguing and stare at her.

“I could agree to that,” Steve says.

“I fear for my life,” Tony counters.

Natasha smirks. Barton rolls his eyes. “I’d point out that I’m still alive, but I think Tony would try and make me second guess that.”

“I might,” Tony agrees as he leans back and seems to consider the idea.

Barton pokes him in his metal arm. “Thanks for watching Lucky.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Any questions?” Barton asks.

Barnes gives him a sideways glance, before looking down at Lucky curled up under the seat. Lucky gives him a pleading look then eyes the food on the table. Barnes realizes he has no idea what to ask.

“I brought his food, and his dog dish,” Barton starts.

“What about his bed?” Sam asks.

“I have one in my room here. I can get it,” Barton reassures.

“Leash?” Barnes manages.

Barton smiles at him and Barnes blinks. He’s seen Barton smile before, but it’s never been directed at him. “Lucky doesn’t really like a leash, but he should have one around here, especially when you take him outside.”

“Did you bring one?” he asks.

Barton nods and they quickly fall into a conversation about Lucky that segues into a story about how Lucky saved Barton’s life that makes Steve look concerned.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Barnes is getting ready to try and sleep, when he hears Barton’s voice near his door. “Where are we going?”

There’s the sound of paws against his door and moment later a familiar whine. When he lets them in Lucky streaks past him and jumps into his bed. Barnes blinks at Barton, who just groans. “We sleep upstairs Lucky.”

Lucky turns in three circles, before flopping down with a happy noise. Barton gives a frustrated sigh. “Got all ready for bed and he suddenly decides to come down here.”

Barnes glances back at Lucky and then looks at Clint, before offering, “Bed’s big. We could share.”

Barton blinks at him slowly, before raising his eyebrows.

Barnes shrugs. “I slept better than I have in a long time when he decided to nap with me.”

Barton wets his lips and gives the bed a long considering look. Barnes stills, unsure of the strange feeling in his stomach at that look. He’s considering taking his offer back when Barton tells him. “I have two conditions.”

“What?”

“I’m Clint, not Barton.”

“Okay,” Barnes agrees warily.

Clint crosses his arms. “Make that three conditions.”

“What are the other two?”

“I can put my hearing aids on your nightstand.”

Barnes nods. “Last one?”

“What do you like to be called?”

Barnes blinks, then for some reason says the first thing that comes to his head. “Not-James, practically everyone in our unit was a James.”

He frowns at his own answer.

“Not-James,” Clint considers.

Barnes shakes his head as he realizes that Clint is thinking about calling him that.

“Everyone calls me Bucky,” he offers.

“Is that what you want?” Clint asks.

Barnes stares. He hasn’t really considered what he wants to be called. 

“And I totally just put my foot in my mouth, nice one Barton,” Clint grumbles.

“Thought it was Clint?” Barnes teases.

Clint gives him a small smile.

Barnes wets his lips. “I was Bucky, and I’ll get there again, eventually.”

“So, Bucky?”

Barnes nods.

“Okay,” Clint agrees, before he points to his ears. “I have to go get my case.”

Barnes agrees before he retreats to his bed and begins to pet Lucky, who stretches out and rolls over so his belly can be scratched. He feels himself relaxing as he continues to pet Lucky and only stops so he can stand when Clint returns. He expects Clint to tease him about insisting on taking the outside of the bed, the other side is pressed up against the wall, but he doesn’t. Instead he takes out his hearing aids, puts them in the case, before turning and saying, “Thanks.”

Barnes nods.

Clint grins. Barnes feels a hesitant smile start on his face. He frowns. Clint shrugs at him, before putting his phone next to the case and crawling over Lucky to get under the covers. Barnes closes his door before getting into bed and turning out the light. Lucky rearranges so that he’s got his head pressed against Barnes’ back, a reassuring presence in the dark. Barnes expects to stay awake, alert, now that there is another person and a dog in his room, but the sound of Clint and Lucky breathing lulls him to sleep.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Barnes wakes up and reaches for his phone. He frowns at a feel of a phone that is wider than the Stark phone Tony is still sometimes explaining, before sliding his fingers across the night stand to find his. He checks the time, then text JARVIS to ask if Tony’s up. He is. Barnes yawns as he sits up. Lucky licks his elbow. Clint makes a questioning noise.

“Be back,” he says.

Clint reaches out for him. Barnes reaches out and gives Clint’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Clint makes another noise, then his breath evens out. Lucky huffs, but curls up around Clint as Barnes stands. He makes his way to the kitchen, pouring out two bowls of cereal and grabs a thermos that he pours milk into. Lastly he grabs two spoons and heads down to Tony’s workshop. JARVIS lets him in and lowers Tony’s music. Tony looks up from the equipment he’s prodding at and frowns, “That time already?”

“It’s after two.”

“Oh,” Tony acknowledges before frowning down at what he’s doing. Bucky makes his way to a couch in the corner, sets his supplies down. He pours milk into his cereal and starts eating. Tony joins him as soon as he hits a stopping point. He takes the other bowl of cereal. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Barnes acknowledges.

Tony pokes at his cereal a moment, waiting for it to get soggy. Bucky pushes his hair out of his face, then takes a bite of cereal as he waits for Tony to be ready to talk. During the day Tony is all flash and movement, filling in every silence with energy and extravagance. These times when Bucky joins him in the morning, feeds him, then encourages him to sleep, Tony is more subdue and introspective. 

“My therapist thinks that building an army of Iron Men suits would be a negative coping mechanism,” Tony eventually ventures. 

Barnes mulls the words around for a moment before he asks, “She thinks or helped you figure out?”

“Semantics,” Tony dismisses.

Barnes frowns as they both eat cereal in silence. After a moment he concedes, “You do seem happier covered in grease.”

Tony nods and waves his spoon in agreement.

“What did you do?”

Tony gives him a faux innocent look. Barnes snorts. Tony gives him one of those grins that look almost real, but mostly seem to hide nerves. “How would you feel about helping me and Rhodes restore a car?”

“When’s he getting in?”

“Tomorrow. Today? Today.”

Barnes nods, then asks, “What’s the plan?”

With Tony there is always some sort of plan, it might get derailed or expanded, but generally at the start there’s a plan. Tony pulls out his Stark phone, moves a few things around then hands it over so Barnes can see the car. Barnes takes it in then glances at him. Tony smirks.

“Tony, what’s the plan?”

“I’m thinking a present, for Christmas or Steve’s birthday,” Tony starts.

“You’re going to have us make it red, white and blue, aren’t you?” Barnes deadpans.

“In good taste?” Tony wheedles. “Blue exterior, red interior, and white highlights. It keeps me busy. It keeps you busy. It’s something to work on with Rhodes when he’s here.”

“And Steve can’t say it’s too extravagant because we both used it as a coping skill?” Barnes ventures.

“I’m thinking more of the look on his face when he doesn’t want to accept it because he thinks it’s too extravagant, but then realize he has to because of how much work we put in,” Tony admits.

“So you’re using me for Steve’s inability to tell me no?”

“Think of the look on his face,” Tony bargains.

Barnes feels himself start to smile as he thinks about it. He googles the description: Duesenberg Model J Tourster, then says flatly, “Tony there are only eight of these in existence.”

“It could be gorgeous and being driven around by Captain America who will then donate it to save puppies or orphaned children or the polar ice caps, but instead it’s just gathering dust in my garage,” Tony tells him with mock mournfulness. 

Barnes groans, “I’m in. I’m in, but not for the puppies or the orphans or the ice caps. Know that I’m doing this for the look on Steve’s face when he realizes how much the car is actually worth.”

“Exactly,” Tony grins. 

“Do you think Sam will retaliate?”

“No,” Tony shakes his head. “He’ll be right there laughing with us.”

“True,” Barnes concedes as Tony goes back to eating cereal.

Tony pauses to point out, “Besides Sam owes us. We let him talk us into therapy.”

“I think that’s supposed to be our benefit.”

“Yes, but we let him,” Tony continues. “He only has to worry about convincing his boyfriend.”

“And Banner.”

Tony shakes his head, then points the spoon at himself. “I convinced Bruce.”

Barnes smirks. “He so owes us.”

“Exactly.”

Barnes nudges Tony with his toe. “Finish up. I want to go back to sleep.”

Tony starts to open his mouth and Barnes glowers at him. Tony laughs. “Okay, I’ll let you walk me to my door, again.”

“If I don’t, you’ll get distracted and then you’ll never get to bed.”

Tony agrees and they both go back to eating.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Clint sits listlessly on the stool face buried in his second cup of coffee, hands clutching tightly around the mug. Bucky watches him with concern as he sets two plates down on the counter. “Tell me you can function without coffee.”

“He can for missions,” Natasha answers as she walked in. Lucky perks up from where he’s curled at the foot of Clint’s stool.

Clint sets his mug down and turns to her with a hopeful look. “You coming with me?”

Natasha shakes her head. “I’m going to help Pepper finish up a few things so she can spend more time working in New York. Happy is going to head back once I arrive and we’re going to reproach Tony about moving his bots here.”

“He is spending more time here,” Clint agrees.

“He said Rhodes is visiting?” Barnes puts in as Natasha takes the seat next to Clint. Barnes pushes the plate he made for himself near her and turns to put more toast in the toaster. She thanks him and pokes at Clint, who gives her a questioning look.

“Food Clint,” Natasha tells him. “If you’re going to rescue Jimmy you need to have more than caffeine.”

“I’ve got this,” Clint tells her. “I just wish you were coming with me. I tried May, but she’s busy.”

Natasha nods then informs him, “I got you Preston. She should be here in about an hour.”

Clint visibly relaxes and starts eating.

“Rhodes is part of the plan to convince Tony,” Natasha says, addressing his question. Barnes nods and starts making himself bacon.

“Shouldn’t be that difficult,” he comments. “Tony talks about wanting to bring them here. He’s already put charging stations together.”

“It’s more about convincing him that we can do so safely and securely,” Natasha tells him.

“Who’s Jimmy?” he asks.

“Agent Woo,” Clint tells him. “He’s got some distant family that keeps trying to tell him it’s his destiny to skirt the law and do their bidding.”

“So the concern is that Hydra might seek an alliance with those family members and give them a Jimmy who’s been changed into doing what they want,” Natasha finishes as she rounds the counter and flips his bacon over for him. “Between Clint and Agent Preston, this will be avoided.”

Barnes nods, staring at his feet. He doesn’t want to think about another person being brainwashed, having to do…Lucky brushes up against his fingers and leans against his legs. Barnes sighs and sits down, letting Lucky clamor into his lap. It takes him a moment to calm, but then they finish breakfast and he insists on doing dishes so Clint and Natasha can head off to their respective missions.

Steve finds him lying in bed later, Lucky’s head resting on his hip as he pretends he’s listening to music instead of wallowing. Steve sits on the bed near him and points out in concern, “If you don’t go running with us, you’re usually in the common area when we get back.”

“Fed Natasha and Clint,” he explains, then moans when he ends up with the full on Steve is concerned face. “Stop. Just stop. I’m going to tell you the same thing I told them, I’m fine.”

He reaches back and scratches Lucky behind the ear. 

“Fine?” Steve mulls.

Barnes sighs. “I made sure they ate. I was useful.”

“You…”

“I know I don’t have to be, but it makes me feel good, okay?”

Steve nods. Barnes knows he’s feeling morose, he knows Steve can tell, but he doesn’t want to talk about brainwashing. He hopes Steve doesn’t ask. He’s not sure what to do with Steve just watching him silently, weighing questions and clearly discarding them.

He manages a self-deprecating smile and changes the subject to distract Steve, pushing at bits of memory he’s been mulling over. “We used to have such big plans, you and me.”

“We did,” Steve agrees.

“Families, right? We were hoping for houses right next to each other, but would’ve settled for apartments. We’d always be living out of each other’s pockets given the choice.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, voice somewhere between nostalgic and sad.

“Seemed like such a big thing then, seems small now.”

“Does it?” Steve asks, eyebrows raised.

“So much has happened,” he deflects.

Steve considers him, brushes the hair off Barnes’ face, before toeing out of his shoes and joining him on the bed. They rest there, silently, for a moment, before Steve pushes, “You still want it?”

“It’s impossible,” Barnes confesses, because he wants to go back to goals being simple and yet not seeming so out of reach. The tears aren’t a surprise and he lets himself bury his face against Steve’s shoulder to muffle them. Lucky licks his ear and cheek. He huffs a laugh against Steve.

“Is this a slumber party?” Sam asks from somewhere around the doorway.

“No,” Barnes tells Steve’s shoulder. “Tell him no. He’ll try to cuddle me.”

Sam doesn’t. He goes to the bathroom instead, warms up a washcloth in the sink and grabs a towel. He drops both on Barnes’s head. Then Sam prods the two of them into taking Lucky to the park. 

Rhodes shows up while they’re gone. He and Tony are already in Tony’s workshop when they get back in time for lunch. Barnes frowns down at his answer from JARVIS when he checks to see if Tony is still up at two. He considers when he finally got Tony to go to bed and when Rhodes came in before he heads right now to the workshop, Lucky at his heels. Tony is sitting in one of the charging stations, blinking slowly. Rhodes is fast asleep on the couch.

“Don’t you think he wants a bed?” he asks Tony as he tilts his head taking Rhodes in. Rhodes’ head is half on the arm rest and one of his hands is trailing against the floor. Lucky leans against Barnes legs and he reaches down to pet him.

Tony tilts his head to stare at Barnes, frowning.

“Have you even eaten today?” Barnes prods.

Tony runs a hand down his face. “Rhodey made me stop for dinner.”

Barnes forces himself not to groan at the thought of Tony’s eating habits.

“When was the last time Rhodes had a vacation that was an actual vacation?” Barnes asks instead.

“I don’t remember,” Rhodes answers from the couch as he starts to get up with a groan. “Tony, what time is it?”

“Two?” Tony guesses, still staring at him, unblinking.

Barnes groans. “Please go to bed. I don’t like when you’re this tired.”

Tony gestures at the charging station.

“You didn’t have to wake up for me if you got to bed late,” Rhodes sighs. “Do you need to make the charging stations work or are you trying to upgrade them?”

Tony opens his mouth to answer, closes it and gives Rhodes a suspicious look.

Rhodes groans and collapses back against the couch. “He’s right. You’re exhausted and you can work on upgrades after we both get some sleep.”

“Or I could work on them now,” Tony counters.

“Tony,” Barnes starts.

Tony turns to him with a hurt look. Barnes presses his lips together. Tony looks like he wants to say something and doesn’t.

Barnes sighs. “Every time you’re this tired you look at me like I hurt you somehow and I don’t know why, but it worries me.”

Tony face shutters shut, emotions pulled back in tightly. He nods sharply. “Right, bed time. Got it.”

Barnes bites his lip. He’s not sure what to say.

Tony gives him a quick I’m smiling at you because I think it’ll smooth the situation over looks, before turning to Rhodes. “Pepper isn’t here to cuddle me and I need cuddles.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Rhodes tells him as he gets up and the three of them head towards the door.

“Incorrigible,” Tony agrees. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Rhodes laughs. Barnes pauses outside the workshop and looks at the three charging stations. He’s only interacted with Tony’s bots when he’s video called Tony to tell him to go to bed. He hopes they like him. He frowns as Tony heads up the stairs and Rhodes lingers. He raises his eyebrows.

“I’ve got him. I’ll try and figure out what’s going on,” Rhodes reassures. “Thank you.”

Barnes nods tightly before following Rhodes up the stairs. He reaches down to touch Lucky, reassuring himself before heading back to bed.

He, Steve and Sam take Lucky for a walk to the park before lunch again that morning. On the third day Sam has work, so it’s only him and Steve taking Lucky for a walk. They come home to find Clint camped out on the common room couch with a pizza. Lucky takes off as soon as Barnes unclips his leash. 

“Success?” Steve asks Clint.

Clint laughs as Lucky licks his face, wrapping his arms around his dog. “He loves me more than pizza, that’s a huge success.”

Barnes watches in amusement as Steve forces himself not to roll his eyes. He holds up his hand helplessly as Steve gives him a sideways glance, then address Clint again. “Of course it was, otherwise you wouldn’t be half crashed out on the couch with pizza.”

“Exactly! Come eat while there’s still some left.”

“Injuries?” Steve prods.

“Both Woo and Preston are at home, no hospital stay required.” Clint answers as he rolls Lucky over on the couch and starts scratching his stomach.

“You?” Steve continues.

“Me?” Clint deflects.

Steve steps closer and Clint rolls his eyes, “Bumps and bruises.”

Steve stares at Clint for a moment, who just smiles back, then moves the pizza box above his head so Lucky won’t get into it. Steve considers him a moment before turning back to Barnes and touching his arms. Barnes turns to look at him, “I’m going to join Sam for his lunch break, you okay here?”

Barnes nods. Steve gives him a smile before heading towards the door. Barnes realizes he’s really not ready to give Lucky up yet, not after sleeping so well in the last three days. Wondering if he can bargain another sleepover out of Clint he turns around and gapes, “Tell me you aren’t feeding your dog pizza.”

Clint looks confused. “But he’s my pizza dog?”

“He’s a dog.”

“Who likes pizza,” Clint explains before yawning.

Barnes frowns and pulls out his phone.

“No!” Clint tells him. “No googling if dogs can eat pizza. He’s fine. He eats it all the time and if you want any you better get over here because otherwise he and I will eat it all!”

Barnes joins him and grabs a piece from the box Clint is putting on the coffee table. Clint takes a large bite as he watches Lucky. The dog whines and puts his head on Clint’s knee. Clint swallows, then shakes his head. “It’s not my fault you wolfed your piece down, you can at least wait till I finish mine.”

Lucky lets out a huff, then turns his eyes on Barnes, who laughs. “Don’t look at me, it’s his pizza.”

Lucky rolls off the couch and settles under Clint’s legs, then inches towards the box. Clint stops eating to tell him. “No. Wait.”

Lucky rolls onto his side and gives them a frustrated huff.

“Movie?” Clint asks.

“Sure,” Barnes agrees as he takes Clint in. He frowns at the bruise on Clint’s cheek. He runs a finger under it. Clint stills. Barnes stills and pulls back eyes widening. “Sorry.”

Clint leans in against him, yawning. “I’m okay.”

“Yeah?”

Clint nods and points to his cheek, then a bandage on his left arm and a band aide on his right. He shoves his pizza slice into his mouth and rolls up his sleep pants so Barnes can see the scrapes on his knees. He takes a bite of his pizza and once he’s eaten it states. “I’m not bad. Woo has bruised ribs, but Preston and I are only bumps and bruises.”

“He’s okay?”

Clint nods. “He’s insisting he take me out to dinner sometime this week. Wanna come?”

Barnes shrugs.

“I will convince you later,” Clint promises.

Barnes gives him a small smile, it’s tempting. They eat for a moment, Clint leaning against him. They shift just slightly to get comfortable and he ends up with his arm around Clint, with Clint resting his head against him. Clint gives Lucky his crust. Barnes eats slowly, not wanting to move and half worried that they will shift again once he’s done eating. He’s not sure how they ended up like this, with Clint cuddling into his side, but he does know he doesn’t want it to end. Clint yawns.

“Maybe you need a nap more than a movie,” he suggests.

Clint hums his agreement.

“Did you need a larger team with you?” he asks in concern.

Clint blinks up at him. Their eyes meet and Clint seems to realize how wrapped around Barnes he is. He starts to shift upwards, then shifts and rests more fully against Barnes. “If you want me to move, tell me to move. We only needed two. Went over the plan with Nat and Steve first. Really only needed me and Preston. We had Hill tracking our progress and making suggestions. If something went wrong she was close enough to call for help then back us up.”

Barnes nods, feeling himself relax at Clint’s explanations. He takes in Clint yawning again and asks, “Nap?”

“Does that require moving or in any way not using you as a pillow?”

“Bed,” Barnes prods, pushing at Clint. Clint gets up with a groan of protest. Barnes put the rest of the pizza in the fridge then turns to find Clint half asleep, sitting at the kitchen counter with his chin in his hands. “Bed, Clint.”

Clint grins and starts to laugh without opening his eyes.

“What?”

“Keeping that one to myself. Seriously though I had the best pillow and now I don’t,” Clint hints almost plaintively. 

“So you don’t mind if I take a nap with you?” Barnes bargains.

Clint opens his eyes and stares, smiling. Barnes blinks at the way it makes his chest tighten. They end up in Barnes’ room, since Clint’s bed isn’t against the wall and Barnes likes a wall at his back. 

Barnes wakes up to Lucky whining and Clint muttering against his shoulder. He can’t make out what Clint is saying, but he’s tense. Lucky whines again, licking at Clint’s hand.

“Clint?” he asks his mind scrambles trying to remember what works for him when he has a nightmare.

Clint makes a muffled noises. Barnes says his name again. Clint’s arm flails and Barnes catches it in his metal one.

“Bucky?” Clint asks, eyes still closed. A hint of a smile starts to form on his face.

“Yeah?” Buck tries before he remembers that Clint can’t hear him.

“Idiots,” Clint mutters to whomever he’s fighting in his dream. “He’s a sniper too.”

Lucky flops down with a huff as Clint’s breath evens out. Lucky shifts closer until he’s pressing up against Clint’s back. Barnes finds himself smiling at the amount of faith Clint has in him, even in a nightmare. He stares down at where Clint is wrapped around him, now sleeping soundly, and realizes he wants to kiss Clint. Barnes eyes widen, he’s not sure what to do with that sudden longing. He leans his head back and forces himself to look away when he realizes he wants to do much more than kiss Clint. When did his sex drive decided to wake up? Barnes shakes his head, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be feeling this kind of want again. He’s not sure what he wants to do. He knows he doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to wake Clint, even if they’re only taking a nap, but beyond that he’s unsure. His phone makes a soft buzzing noise and he reaches for it. 

JARVIS is texting him, “Should I reset the alarm since your sleep was disturbed?”

“No thank you. Thank you for checking,” Barnes text back. He sets the phone back down and closes his eyes as he decides he’ll find Sam to talk sense into him later. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Sam just grins at him. Barnes groans. “Why did I think it was a good idea to tell you this?”

“Because you wanted to brag about your newly awaken sex drive?” Sam ventures before he brings the smoothie Tony made for him to his lips.

“Are you really going to drink that?” Barnes asks dubiously.

“Tony does. It’s not horrible. Don’t change the subject,” Sam instructs before he takes a drink, grimaces, then puts the cup down. “Okay, maybe you’re right about that one. Not my thing.”

“Try some milk to get rid of the taste,” Barnes suggest, then laughs as Sam does just that, pouring milk into a coffee mug and taking several quick gulps. He picks up the glass Sam set down and tries it. Sam raises his eyebrows. Barnes smirks. “It’s sweeter than he usually makes it. Probably a thank you for teaching him how to cook solid food.”

Sam nods as he makes his way over to the counter. “Probably.”

“I’ll tell him you’re not overly into sweet foods.”

Sam considers him a moment, before going back to the original subject. “You know it’s not a bad thing.”

“Yeah? Why not?”

“Truthfully I expected this conversation to be more about me helping you get your own dog, not about seducing the guy who owns the dog you like, but I’ll count this as progress,” Sam confesses.

“Seducing?” Barnes deadpans.

“I hear you used to be quite suave,” Sam reassures.

“I’m pretty sure we discussed not believing any of the over exaggerated lies Steve tells about me.”

“He loves you,” Sam reasons. “He likes to brag.”

“He does,” Barnes concedes. “Why don’t you think this is a bad idea?”

“Because you deserve to have a life?”

Barnes frowns. Sam reaches over and pokes him. He bats at Sam’s hand. “Fine, I’ll consider it.”

Sam leans against the counter. “Fine, take away all my fun. We could figure out more and strangely elaborate rom-com ways for you to seduce him and get into a whacky situation or you could just ask.”

“Ask?” Barnes glares. “That’s what you’ve got or me, ask?”

“Yes.” Sam grins.

“Do I want to know?” Bruce asks as he comes into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of juice.

“Up to Bucky,” Sam tells him.

Barnes stares. “You cut your hair.”

Bruce blinks at him.

“Jealous,” Barnes grouses, resting his cheek on his hand.

Bruce gives him a hint of a smile. “I didn’t realize how long it’d gotten until Clint tried to tie it back last week.”

“It wasn’t that long,” Sam shakes his head.

“It was getting there,” Barnes reminds. “I thought you didn’t like having it cut?”

He’s been avoiding having his own hair cut, too worried he’ll get anxious and lash out at an innocent person with scissors in their hands. He’s not even sure he wants it short, he’s so used to having it at his shoulders. He’s not sure he wants it any longer either.

“Hulk likes Betty,” Bruce explains. “I asked.”

“See, asking,” Sam chimes in.

Barnes rolls his eyes.

“Clint really tried to tie your hair back?” Sam asks Bruce.

“It was almost long enough,” Clint defends as he comes in. Lucky bounds up to Barnes and licks his hand before he rubs against Bruce’s legs and bumps Sam’s hand with his head. Sam starts scratching behind Lucky’s ears. Clint smiles at his dog’s antics before he leans against Barnes at the counter. He reaches up slowly, running his hand against the base of Barnes’ skull before running his hand into Barnes’ hair. “Yours, is long enough.”

Barnes closes his eyes happily, that feels nice.

“Want me to tie it back for you?” Clint offers softly.

He opens his eyes and nods.

Clint grins as his fingers slide through Barnes’ hair. “Between me and Darcy Thor learned how to put his up in a bun. Got a comb in your room?”

“Yeah.”

“Go get it. There are hair ties in the bathroom down here. We’ll get it out of your face.”

Barnes takes in the way Clint is smiling at him and manages to echo that smile back as he nods his agreement. He tells himself not to look at Sam, but does anyway. He somehow manages to not groan at the sap on Sam’s face or the confusion on Bruce’s. He watches as Clint walk to the bathroom then heads for the door. Sam catches up to him in the hallway. “So you’re going to ask, right?”

Barnes shakes his head. “I don’t know if I want to.”

“You want to,” Sam contradicts.

Barnes stops walking to frown at him. Sam smiles back. 

“When and if I do figure out what I want, then I’ll ask,” Barnes promises. 

“Can’t ask for more than that,” Sam agrees.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Barnes dumps himself onto the floor where Steve is sitting and leans against his friend’s side as he complains, “Your boyfriend thinks I have a sex drive.”

Steve looks down from his drawing with a bemused smile. “Pretty sure you had one before.”

“That was before,” Barnes grumbles. “It’s not really something I’ve thought about.”

“But you did and you told Sam before you told me,” Steve teases as he goes back to sketching.

“You’d just encourage me,” Barnes explains. “Sam was supposed to tell me it was a bad idea, that I’m still recovering and don’t need to be distracted.”

“What did he end up saying?”

“That I deserve to have a life,” Barnes admits.

“Sounds about right.”

“No. I’m your best friend. I’m mad at your boyfriend. Agree with me.”

Steve sighs. “So you want me to say that you don’t deserve to be happy and you don’t deserve to have sex if that’s what you decide you want?”

“When you say it like that it just sound stupid,” Bucky groans. “Some best friend you turned out to be.”

“Exactly the way you want me to be,” Steve grins.

“Jerk,” Barnes mutters.

“Think that’s my line,” Steve teases.

“Hey,” Tony interrupts from the doorway. “I’m heading out. Going to bring the bots home.”

“You going to introduce me when they get comfortable?” Barnes asks.

Tony smiles. “They already like you. Either of you know where Barton is?”

“He’s making dinner with Sam and Bruce,” Barnes offers.

“He got that dog with him?” Tony continues.

“Yeah,” Barnes frowns. “Lucky was up there when I left.”

“What’s this about?” Steve asks.

“Need to lecture the dog about not stealing my new friend,” Tony teases as he turns to leave.

“I’m not getting stolen anywhere,” Barnes calls after him.

“That’s what you think!” Tony calls back.

Bucky and Steve look at each other. Steve shakes his head. “He wouldn’t really.”

“It’s Tony, he would,” Barnes contradicts as he considers following Tony.

Steve shakes his head, then asks, “Who are you interested in?”

Barnes pauses, he was about to go after Tony, instead he turns to look at Steve. Steve raise his eyebrows. Barnes gives him a calculating look, “We can argue about my not being interested in anyone or watch Tony try to convince a dog not to steal me away from him.”

“Good point,” Steve concedes as he puts his sketchbook down and they get up. 

Barnes rolls his eyes when Steve gives him a considering look, then blanches. “No. Ugh! No. He’s dating Pepper and has Rhodes. We’re friends.”

“You’re interested in Clint?”

Barnes gapes.

“You realize you barely leave the tower, right?” Steve tells him.

“I only wanted to kiss the guy once, it’s not a big deal,” Barnes mutters darkly.

“Okay,” Steve nods, patting him on the shoulder.

Barnes narrows his eyes. “You’re not going to try and make a big deal about this?”

“Know when to pick your battles.” Steve intones.

“Like you’re ever going to learn that one,” Barnes shakes his head.

“I don’t want to miss Tony looking silly?”

“Good point.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Barnes is brushing his teeth when Lucky wanders in through the door he left open. Lucky flops down on his bed and stares at him. He finishes then shakes his head at the dog. “Really, where’s Clint?”

Lucky bumps his hand and then leads him to the elevator. Once they’re inside Barnes asks JARVIS to take them to Clint’s floor. They find Clint dumping everything off his bed. Lucky happily paws at a pile of blankets and pillows.

“What are you doing?” Barnes asks.

“I was going to move my bed against the wall,” Clint admits, cheeks tinging pink.

Barnes grins. “Want help?”

Clint smirks. It doesn’t take them long to move Clint’s bed. Lucky gives a reluctant groan when they make him move so they can remake the bed.

“Really?” Barnes asks when Lucky’s solution to being denied a nest of blankets and pillows is to flop down on the mattress.

Clint laughs and shoos his dog off the bed. They stand there smiling at each other after the bed is made. Clint rubs the back of his head and admits, “I’m incredibly bad at this.”

“Sleeping?” Barnes deflects.

“Aw, no,” Clint groans. “Did I have a nightmare?”

“Started to, then decided I would sniper them for you,” Barnes teases.

Clint grins again, then frowns. “I never see you at the range.”

Barnes isn’t sure how to respond. He flexes his fingers. He misses shooting, but he doesn’t want to think about the death he’s caused. “I’m not sure I should be shooting a gun. I don’t know if…I want to be safe.”

Clint touches his arm. “I find it relaxing.”

“I used to. I remember finding it relaxing,” Barnes agrees as he looks at Clint. He knows he would find going to the range relaxing, but he’s not sure he should want that.

“What if you were shooting something other than a gun?” Clint offers.

Barnes eye widen, he hasn’t though to trying Clint’s weapon. “Would you?”

“After Lucky has a walk tomorrow? I can get a training bow out, it wouldn’t have the same force behind it, be harder for you to hurt someone, but give you the feel for how to use a bow. It lets you get practice in.”

Barnes nods. “Would you mind if I ask Steve to watch, just in case I react badly?”

Clint gives his wrist a squeeze and it reminds him that Clint hasn’t stopped touching him since he reached out. Barnes steps closer.

“I don’t mind.” Clint tells him. They stare at each other a moment longer, until Clint suggest they sleep.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Steve meets them in the range after they finish walking Lucky and return him to Clint’s room so he can curl up in his bed for a nap. 

“You’re right handed?” Clint asks.

Barnes nods.

“Then you’re going to hold the bow in your left hand and draw back with your right,” Clint explains before he explains the bracer, then the glove that goes over his fingers. He explains the fletching on the arrow and then shows him how to nock it. Clint demonstrates, explaining how he’s standing and why. Clint says if he’s interested he’ll explain different types of bows later, but he’s going to start him with a compound bow.

It takes Barnes a moment to be able to nock an arrow. Clint helps him, telling him how to stand and offering tips. Steve offers teasing observations. Barnes isn’t great, it takes him awhile to get a feel for it, but he’s enjoying the rhythm of shooting and the way he can feel the bow working the muscles in his shoulders. They stop to join Sam for lunch. 

Barnes finds himself smiling as they all make sandwiches together, passing the things they want back and forth. They settle in the living room, him and Clint on one couch and Steve and Sam on another. Steve curls into the crook of Sam’s arm, eating his sandwich slowly and asking Sam about his day.

“Planning to head to work after lunch,” Sam shrugs. “Running a group later tonight, but I’ve got paperwork I want to finish beforehand.”

Steve nods his understanding. Sam invites all of them, while watching Clint’s reaction.

“Can’t,” Clint shrugs. “Think I’m having dinner with Kate, maybe.”

Barnes stills. Is Kate going to take Lucky back? It’s a silly worry, he tries to tell himself, the dog isn’t his and he knew Clint shared Lucky with Kate. He stops looking at Sam and shifts his gaze to his feet, that he has resting against Clint’s thigh. Clint reaches over, pushing up Barnes' pants and rubs soothing circles against his ankles. Their eyes meet.

“She might get into town today, or tomorrow. She wasn’t clear on her schedule. I’m calling her later. Just because she’s here doesn’t mean she’s coming to take Lucky,” Clint soothes.

Barnes nods.

Clint smiles at him.

Sam makes a happy noise and Barnes turns to glare at him only to watch Sam raise his plate above his head and shove at Steve. “Those are my chips. Get more if you want them.”

“We could’ve brought the bag in,” Clint teases.

Steve tilts his head back to give Sam a sad face.

“Not falling for that,” Sam chides before he leans over to give Steve a kiss. Then he shoves Steve’s shoulder and tells him to go get the bag. Laughing Steve gets up and asks if they need anything. They shake their heads.

Barnes presses his toes against Clint’s thigh. “Thanks. I feel more relaxed.”

After they’ve cleaned up after themselves and Sam and Steve leave they stand near each other in the kitchen. Clint suggests a movie, it takes them a moment to pick one. They end up in Clint’s room, with Barnes half lying on Clint on the couch as Clint runs fingers through his hair. After they take Lucky for a walk.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Barnes pauses outside of Clint’s room when he hears him talking.

“I’m incredibly bad at this and maybe I’m just reading too much into it,” Clint complains to someone on his phone.

Barnes tries to decide if he should knock or leave and come back.

“I’m still here,” Clint says. “If I was running away I’d be at my apartment.”

Barnes is bringing his hand up to knock when Clint continues, “Just a few more days Kate. I don’t know if this is because he’s enjoying Lucky’s company or mine, but I want to find out.”

Barnes hand hovers over the door. Lucky nudges the door open and jumps around him. Barnes smiles, petting him as Clint hangs up and lets him in.

“Thanks for letting me sleep over,” Barnes manages.

Clint smiles. For a moment Barnes expects it to be awkward as they head to bed, he isn’t sure if he should bring up what he overheard, clearly it was about him, but he doesn’t. They fall asleep as easily as they have been.

Barnes wakes up screaming out of a dream that he’s been recaptured. Clint’s a reassuring presence at his side. Lucky is warm against him. He’s safe. He shudders. He settles back against the pillow, tries to force himself to slow his breathing. Clint’s hand finds his and their fingers intertwine.

“I keep waiting for them to show up and take everything away,” Barnes confesses.

Clint blinks at him, then reaches out to tap Barnes on the chin. “Again, turn on the light first. No, wait, hand me my aids.”

Barnes turns on the light, then hands Clint his hearing aids. He watches silently as Clint puts them in, winces, then adjusts them. 

“Okay,” Clint tells him. “Let’s try that again.”

Barnes stares at the sheet. Lucky licks his hand. He wipes at the tears that are welling in his eyes. Clint leans in, cups his cheeks, tilts his head so that they’re looking at one another. Clint’s thumbs brush tears away, but Clint doesn’t say anything, just waits for him to find the words again. Barnes shakes his head. “I haven’t even told Sam. I haven’t even told…told Steve.”

“I think you need to tell someone.”

Barnes grips Clint’s wrist. He doesn’t want Clint to let go of his face, it feels grounding. He takes a deep breath, then another one.

“Do…” Clint starts, but stops when Barnes shakes his head.

“I’m remembering being me,” he starts slowly. “Not everything, but it’s coming back. I’m making friends, have friends. I’m starting to feel like myself, like I could figure out who I am now, but I keep waiting…I, what if I accept this and Hydra comes back and takes all that way again?”

Clint stares at him silently a moment, conflicting emotions rolling across his face before his face settles into a determined look as he admits, “They could try. You’ve got a whole team that knows about you now and we’re not willing to let you go.”

Barnes nods. It’s a comfort, knowing they’d come for him. It’s a fear that he might get made to fight them.

Clint gives him a one-sided smile. “How mad would Steve get if they tried?”

Barnes snorts. “He might try to take them all on by himself.”

“We wouldn’t let him. I wouldn’t let him.”

For a moment Barnes thinks Clint is going to close the distance between them and kiss him. They’re so close and Barnes wants. He wants to forget his nightmare and getting lost in Clint would be a convenient way to do that, only he doesn’t want Clint to think he’s using him. He squeeze’s Clint’s wrists and deflects, “You’ve gotten pretty good at sneaking into Hydra facilities and stealing people they want to use as assets back.”

“They don’t get to use people,” Clint declares.

Barnes nods. Now he wants to kiss Clint for being Clint. He sighs, “Sleep?”

Clint’s fingers brush against his cheeks again. “Is that what you want?”

Barnes wets his lips, then nods slowly. He knows that’s what he can have.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Barnes decides he’s going to follow Sam’s advice the next morning when Clint takes the entire coffee carafe and sets it next to his mug, before getting serious about attempting to drink the whole thing.

“You don’t need that much caffeine for breakfast,” Barnes shakes his head.

Clint eyes him over the rim of his mug.

“Save some room for breakfast,” Barnes tries.

“Coffee is more important than cereal,” Clint mutters.

“If you agree not to drink the entire pot I’ll make you sausage, biscuits and gravy,” Barnes bargains.

Clint blinks at him and sets the mug he’s drinking down. “If you do that, you’ll be my hero.”

“Yeah?”

Clint nods. “I have to head to my apartment building today. Maintenance guy needs to go over a few things with me.”

Barnes makes a noise of understanding as he gets ingredients out.

“I was going to head over about lunch time. Is it okay if I leave Lucky with you?”

Bucky turns to smile at him. “More than okay.”

“I’m having dinner with Woo and Preston,” Clint continues. “Want to come with?”

“You really want me to?” 

Clint nods. Barnes is agreeing when Natasha walks in and eyes them both.

“Morning,” Bucky tries greeting.

Clint’s eyebrows raise as he turns, then he smiles. “Welcome back.”

Natasha makes a considering noise, before joining Barnes in the kitchen. “Make some for me too.”

“I can do that,” Bucky agrees.

“I’m going to steal Clint after breakfast,” she warns him before patting his arm. “Steve said he’d walk Lucky with you, as long as you agree.”

“As long as Clint doesn’t mind,” Bucky agrees slowly.

Natasha nods. 

“Being left out,” Clint warns. “Gonna drink all the coffee.”

“No, we had a deal,” Barnes glares.

Clint sets the carafe down slowly. Barnes raises his eyebrows. Clint snorts, then laughs. “You should see your face.”

Bucky makes a considering noise before he tops off Clint’s cup and then puts the carafe away. Clint makes a mournful noise. Natasha pats his shoulder as she sits down next to him. “You’re getting breakfast.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Bucky drops down over the armrest of the couch, lifting Steve’s arms so he can press his back against Steve’s side. He eats a bite of pizza before informing Steve, “I’m replacing you as my best friend. Clint’s new and shiny.”

“You can have more than one best friend,” Steve tells him in an amused tone.

“Can’t,” Bucky tells him. “Sam said so.”

“Didn’t,” Sam laughs as he takes the arm chair.

“Did,” Bucky counters. “That’s why I’m the best friend and you’re the boyfriend. Can’t have more than one.”

“You realize you just said you should be dating Clint,” Steve points out.

Bucky takes another bite of pizza.

“You should,” Sam agrees.

“He should?” Steve asks teasingly.

“It’s either that or he dates you,” Sam points out.

Bucky grimaces, he’s sure Steve is doing the same considering Sam laughs at him.

“Date Clint,” Steve decides.

“I don’t need your permission,” Bucky grumbles.

“Then what’s the point of this entire conversation?” Sam asks.

“To let Steve know I’m replacing him?”

“You’ll never replace me, we promised,” Steve reminds.

Bucky reaches up to squeeze Steve’s wrist. “I know.”

They eat in silence for a moment though Bucky can see Sam visibly holding in the snarky comments.

“So this means I have to date Clint?” Bucky ventures.

“Looks like,” Steve concedes.

Bucky raises his eyebrows at Sam. Sam grins. “Glad that’s decided. What movie are we watching?”

“Can’t,” Bucky says with mock sorrow.

“Can’t pick a movie?” Steve says skeptically.

Sam presses his lips together to keep from laugh.

“Date Clint,” Bucky sighs over-dramatically. “Sam approves, that makes it impossible.”

“I rescind my approval,” Sam counters.

Bucky gives him a considering look. “I’ll consider it then.”

“You do that,” Sam winks.

“Movie,” Steve reminds. “Or we’ll finish the pizza while telling Bucky how awesome Clint is.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

Bucky shifts nervously as they stand outside the restaurant. Clint reaches over and squeezes his hand, telling him quietly. “Preston is highly skilled and was responsible for everyone in her division getting to safety when Hydra revealed themselves.”

He leans into Clint.

“Woo, we borrowed from the FBI and never gave back. We were probably supposed to give him back, but Coulson was a genius at paperwork so we got to keep him,” Clint continues. “Also you look very nice, thanks for coming to dinner with me.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” he smiles back, squeezing Clint’s hand. 

Clint nods. “Feeling okay to go in?”

“Yes.”

Preston and Woo already have a table. Clint introduces them as Emily and Jimmy. Both of them give Clint a hug and shake his hand. They both say it’s an honor to meet him and he’s not sure how to respond. Much to his relief, they’re in a booth in a quieter section of the restaurant. They’re against a wall and have a clear view of the door. Bucky feels himself relax as he sits down next to Clint. When the waitress comes to get their orders Bucky is startled when Clint says that he’ll pay for Bucky.

“Let me,” Emily jumps in. “Jimmy has you and I’ll get him.”

“I can pay for myself,” Bucky offers.

Emily shakes her head. “I’d like to. If Clint is attached to the idea of buying your dinner I’m sure you’ll give him another opportunity. I may not get one.”

“I’m not going to argue that,” Bucky concedes. 

They place their orders and Bucky thanks Emily. She reaches out slowly and squeezes his hand. “Your unit save my grandfather’s life. They needed help and your group stopped what it was in the middle of doing and went to help. If you hadn’t been there I wouldn’t be here, so thank you.”

He squeezes her hand back, embarrassed for a moment and not sure how to react until Clint reaches over and touches his back, rubbing circles with his thumb. He thanks her again and leans into Clint’s touch.

Dinner is pleasant, the food is good. Jimmy talks about job prospects. “The CIA let me know they’d be interested. I’m already rehired by the FBI.”

“Excited to get back to work?” Clint asks.

Jimmy shrugs. “I’d be lost without work.”

“Being a workaholic doesn’t leave much time for family,” Emily chides.

“Considering my last girlfriend’s uncle turned out to…nope, not even going to bring that up,” Jimmy shakes his head.

Emily makes a considering noise.

“What about you?” Bucky manages to ask Emily.

“I’m taking a vacation and spending some time with my family,” she smiles. “Maybe we’ll relocate, try something new.”

“Though you won’t be saying where for obvious reasons,” Clint teases.

“Exactly.”

Bucky is feeling relaxed by the time they make it back to the Clint’s floor. He and Clint are still holding hands, they hadn’t stopped touching throughout dinner.

“Are you spending the night or would you rather go to your room?” Clint asks when they get to his door.

“With you or…” Bucky shakes his head. “I’d like to spend the night.”

“I should get Lucky,” Clint says, but steps closer.

“Maybe we should…” Bucky starts, not sure how to continue. He huffs out a breath. “According to Steve I use to be suave.”

“I’ve always been horrible at this,” Clint chuckles. “I’m trying not to be.”

“It’s been a long time since I dated. I don’t even remember if I had a relationship,” Bucky sighs.

Clint squeezes his fingers. “I have trust issues and I run away from things when I start to get too invested.”

“You didn’t though, run away,” Bucky points out.

“I called Kate and had her talk me out of it,” Clint confesses. “Natasha thinks this is a good idea.”

“So do Steve and Sam.”

Clint laughs and presses his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder.

“What?”

“We could pretend to be clueless and see how they try to set us up,” Clint smirks.

“Do you really want to see them get Tony involved?”

Clint groans, “I’d never have a secret identity ever again.”

“You want to try and be horrible at this together?” Bucky tempts.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you,” Clint teases.

“Exactly.”

Clint meets him halfway, lips brushing carefully at first and then more firmly. Clint’s hand grasp his hips. His metal fingers loops around one of Clint’s belt loops as the two of them press close to each other. He cups Clint’s check with his other hand. Their tongues tangle slowly.

They part. Clint smiles, eyes still closed. “That was the opposite of horrible. Want to make out before I go get Lucky?”

Bucky presses close again, kissing as he walks Clint back into the door. Clint finds the handle and pushes it open, then he pulls Bucky inside with him.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Lucky dips his head into a box, grabs something and keeps walking.

“No,” Clint tells him. “Let me have that.”

Bucky shakes his head as Clint holds up a squirming, soaking wet from the recent rain and being in Lucky’s mouth, tortoiseshell kitten.

“Aw, Lucky no.”

Bucky snags the box Lucky had gotten the kitten from and shows it to Clint as he looks around to make sure there are no other kittens.

“Someone put Free Kittens out in the rain?” Clint groans as he holds the kitten close.

Bucky takes Lucky’s leash and then reaches for Clint’s free hand with his. “I don’t see any others. I think it was the only one left. We can look up the nearest shelter when we get home.”

“It’s probably full of fleas,” Clint mutters.

“So we’ll wash it,” Bucky reasons. “Lucky’s had his flea prevention.”

“I’m actually a responsible dog owner.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows.

“Kate keeps track,” Clint admits. “Tony isn’t going to like us just bringing a kitten home without asking.”

“We’re just going to drop Lucky off at home and figure out where to take it.”

Clint nods. “It’s a plan.”

When they get to the common room Tony is eating cereal on the couch with Pepper eating pancakes next to him. Rhodes is relaxing in a recliner an empty plate resting on his knees. Steve and Sam are on the other couch, also eating pancakes. Lucky whines and jumps up against Clint, grabbing onto the kitten gently.

“What are you…” Clint shakes his head as Lucky plucks the kitten from his grasp and trots into the common area. Lucky deposits the kitten in Tony’s lap and then nudges it towards him.

Tony stares down dubiously at the now noisy kitten that’s trying to crawl its way across his lap. He eyes Lucky. “You can’t replace Barnes with a yowling tiny thing.”

“It’s a kitten,” Pepper contradicts. “It’s cute.”

“Bucky,” Bucky corrects.

Tony nods as he dips a finger into the milk in his bowl and holds it out for the kitten, before point with his other hand. “See that’s Bucky. This is not Bucky. Okay, Bucky this might be cuter than you.”

“You don’t think I’m cute,” Bucky reminds as he leans into Clint who wraps his arms around him.

“All my friends are cute. Rhodey just happens to be cuter than you. That’s why he’s my best friend.” Tony volleys back.

“I’m your best friend because I put up with your…” Rhodes starts.

“Don’t swear in front of the baby!” Tony declares as he covers the kitten’s ears. The kitten crawls closer and tilts its head into Tony’s bowl. “See it’s hungry. Pepper, you should be the voice of reason and take it away from me.”

“I’ve been saying I want a cat,” Pepper reasons.

“This is not a cat! It’s a tiny baby thing. Hey, watch it,” Tony trails off as the kitten almost crawls into his cereal bowl. He sets the bowl down and holds up the kitten. “You need a towel, you’re soaked.”

Pepper grabs her phone as Tony sets off into the kitchen to find a towel to wrap the kitten in. 

“I’m ordering supplies,” Pepper tells Tony.

“What are you going to name it?” Steve asks.

Tony cuddles the now purring kitten close to his chest and stares at them.

“If you’re gonna keep it you should name it something,” Sam agrees.

“Pepper?” Tony asks.

“Lucky put it in your lap,” Pepper reminds.

“You’re giving him too much power,” Rhodes teases. “It’ll end up named Stark.”

Tony holds up the towel wrapped kitten to look at it. “No. That would be ridiculous, wouldn’t it? I’m gonna name you Agent. Can I name her Agent?”

“Her?” Steve asks.

“I’m sure she doesn’t mind,” Pepper agrees.

“Maybe we should double check for you?” Sam offers.

“Still naming her Agent,” Tony declares.

Bucky shakes his head laughing, before he turns to give Clint a kiss. Lucky bumps against their legs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[ART] Through the Streets of Long Gone Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077437) by [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills)




End file.
